


On a Dark and Stormy Night

by Typing_is_the_new_writing



Category: Fable 2 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M, POV Second Person, Romancing Reaver: the fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:21:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24325717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Typing_is_the_new_writing/pseuds/Typing_is_the_new_writing
Summary: (In progress) Based off a tumblr post by lordriddler, this fic is about the only way to actually gain Reaver’s heart: by risking life and limb for him without your Hero powers.
Relationships: Hero of Bowerstone/Reaver (Fable), Sparrow/Reaver (Fable)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to lordriddler on Tumblr for the prompt, thank you so much!!
> 
> (Also, obligatory, I don’t condone Reaver’s actions and I do know he is a trash man, thank you)

It wasn’t an easy feat to fall for Reaver, but it was hard to get him to fall for you. For you, all he had to do was be himself. He was damn charismatic, and he knew it too. He thought himself a different breed than the people around him: they were humans, he was a Hero! And technically, that put you in the same category as him, but as far as he was concerned, no one could ever be his equal. 

It wasn’t impossible to take him down a peg though, once in a while (especially in battle). You hoarded those moments like a dragon, able to recount each one in detail-

But that’s not the point. The point is, he almost considered you an equal, but only because you both were heros. You were impressive to him only so long as you could wield that deadly hammer with the force and strength of a god. 

So you tried to gain his heart (if he had one) through adventures - by proving your strength and skill right in front of him. You saved his life countless times! It didn’t make a dent. 

So you tried to become like him. You attended his lavish parties and sent him expensive gifts as courtship. Became familiar with all the high-society socialites. Immersed yourself in his lifestyle (minus all the one night stands, of course). That hadn’t worked like you’d hoped it would either. You tried to talk to him one on one, to make some sort of connection, but he batted you off in favor of other guests to attend to. Eventually you got tired of pretending and disappeared in the middle of one of his parties. 

That was a long time ago. Sometimes the thought of him coasted around the edges of your mind, but it definitely didn’t take up the space it did before. You’d since given up on trying to romance Reaver, moving on to fulfilling your duties as a Hero.

One such duty was to investigate some fountain being guarded by shadows. It scared the wits out of every traveling merchant and really, really made you curious. 

So you traveled all the way to the spot. We’re all caught up now, aren’t we?

The merchants had been right about the shadows; there was tons of them, enough to blot out the sun and turn the afternoon into midnight. They seemed tense like they were waiting for you to cross some invisible threshold that marked you for death. You drew your sword and calmly walked forward, readying yourself for the onslaught. 

Of course they charged you; their arms reaching out to claw out your soul. As they got closer, you slashed through them wildly. Within a couple minutes your work was done and there wasn’t a shadow to be seen. You felt the knowledge of the shadows beginning to course through you. 

A few more fights like that and you’ll be able to put that knowledge to use and become a better swordsman, eh?  
You continued walking towards the fountain, your chest puffed with satisfaction. 

The fountain looks... plain. Kind of a let-down, really? It was more of a well that a fountain. It was just a stonewalled basin with a human figure you couldn’t recognize jutting out of the top. 

You cupped your hands and dipped them into the water. It wasn’t a weird color, didn’t smell odd. Your reflection in it was normal. Felt cool, like, y’know, water. You let it drain out of your hands. 

...This feels kinda like a waste. Whatever. You take out your water skin and fill it up. Why waste a trip, right? Then you head back home. 

Well it’s not like this founta- this well was part of some huge legend. You’d never even heard of it before. If it was magical, news probably would’ve spread long before any merchants told you about being attacked by it. At least you got to make the valley safer for its travelers by snuffing out the shadows. You kept on, setting a course for home.

It was evening by the time you made it to your doorstep, and not a moment too soon. There was a beast of a storm on your heels the whole way back. 

You walked in and just like that, a boom of thunder clapped behind you. Hah, it was like the storm was waiting for you to get inside first. Amused, you began to settle in and headed to the kitchen to grab a quick bite. You made a sandwich and decided on tea to go with it. Hey- what if-?

Hah! You could use the water you just got from the spring! Looks like the trip wasn’t a waste after all. You sat down at the table...

(the empty table)

and ate your food. You finished it off with the cup of tea and started cleaning up. Within minutes, you felt a little... off? Your own body felt so-  
heavy...

...when’s the last time you....

...slept? You must be...

...exhausted, you haven't felt...

...this tired in- in forever...


	2. Chapter 2

You wake up as lighting flashes outside. It’s still storming. Still? Was it storming when you fell asleep? You can’t remember ever making it out of the kitchen, but somehow you’re in your bed. How long has it been? Was that whole thing with the fountain just a dream? This is so unsettling....

You get up and out of your bed but... the room seems... bigger? Taller, at least. You look down and can see that your clothes are hanging off your bones! Gods, what’s going on? You’re short, you’re weak-

You try to conjure up a spell but as you can guess, that’s gone too! 

....Gods, are you even still a Hero? Has this ever happened before? What are you supposed to do? 

You go over to your hammer, propped against the doorframe, and try to lift it. It won’t budge. You try again- there’s no way- 

Your grip slips and you fall backwards. 

That’s it then. You’re useless. 

Why?  
It had to be that fountain water! You drank tea with it, that must’ve been why your powers disappeared. 

So, is this... temporary? Probably, right? If you just wait, you should be back to normal in no time. Yeah, you’re just gonna have to stay in the house, no problem. Besides, why even bother going out during a storm like this? You could hear the rain outside pelting against the downstairs windows. You can’t have a better day to spend in, honestly.

With that conclusion, you tried to relax, maybe get something done. But uh... you don’t live in this house long enough to make a mess in it. There’s nothing to clean. 

Read a book, then? 

You grab a copy of The Hero of Oakvale and sit down. You try to read it. 

You really do.

...you’re just flipping through pages. You don’t usually want to read, don’t have time for it, normally. You’re worried. There’s danger outside of these walls, and for once you cant do anything about it. 

Is this how everyone else feels all the time? It’s terrible! Just.... wow! You’re not one to parrot all that “Heros are inherently better and flawless compared to anyone else” crap but uh... it’s kinda ringing in your ears right now. 

Gods. 

If an assassin came into your home to kill you right now, you would be dead. If someone outside needed your help... 

You’d still help them, right? You’re the same person, with the same morals, just not the same invincibility you had before. 

If you were like everyone else... would you be a good person? Cause right now, you’re being selfish. If someone needed help, you probably wouldn’t leave your house to help them.

Or is that the right thing to do? If you got into any of the situations you’ve been in before, you wouldn’t make it back out. And if you die, you won’t get your powers back.

....you certainly wouldn’t be helpful then. 

That’s all your identity is centered on! The thing you’re best at! Helping! If you can’t do that, what can you even do? 

....this is so stupid. Should’ve just left the twice-damned water in the stupid fountain. What were you thinking?? ‘Hahaha better not waste a trip hahah, let’s take some of the water that was being guarded by shadows and.... I don’t know, make tea??? That’s so smart hahaha!!!’

...Idiot. 

Whatever. It’s whatever. Can’t do anything about it now. Just... go to bed. Sleep it off.


	3. Chapter 3

You wake once more. There’s someone banging on your door. What could they possibly want? It’s still storming like hell outside! It’s probably important. That means you should go get it. 

You roll out of bed, stretch, and make your way to the door. You can tell your powers are still gone. There’s no way doors have been this heavy the whole time. 

On the other side is a half drowned messenger. He thrusts the damp letter into your hands and runs away without a word, holding a bag over his head to keep the rain off. 

Oh well. You close the door and lock it (you’ve never used the locks before. Definitely took that for granted) and sit down with the letter. 

It’s made of high quality paper, with Reaver’s insignia stamped in wax on the back. What could he possibly want right now? 

You break the seal and open the paper. 

“Dearest Sparrow,

I have urgent need of your services. Come to my mansion in Bloodstone at once. 

See you soon,  
Reaver ♥“

Gods, this has to be a trick. Or it’s some dumb errand. Honestly, what are the odds that he needs something from you right now? 

Unless... what if he’s vulnerable too? Maybe that cursed water somehow affected all the Heros? It’s unlikely, but what about this situation isn’t? 

If he lost his powers, it’s gotta be your fault. Besides, this is who you are, right? You’re the one who’s always ready to help. It’s wrong to leave Reaver at the mercy of whoever is at his throat now when he specifically asked you for help. You have to go to him! 

But, it’s not going to be easy. You definitely won’t be able to teleport to Bloodstone. You probably can’t depend on anyone else to help you get there either. Out of all the Heros, you’re the most likely to get attacked or followed by monsters. It’s like they can just sniff you out. It would be wrong to hire a carriage when it could get attacked on the way, and even if Garth still had his powers to active the cullis gate, it would be wrong to draw a bunch of monsters straight to his doorstep. 

You’re just going to have to go through to Westcliff, and you can pick up passage on a ship to Bloodstone from there. You shudder to think how you’d fare in Wraithmarsh without your powers. 

It’s still storming damn hard out there.   
It’s gotta let up sometime, right? You’ll probably be fine. It’s gonna be fine.

You go back up to the bedroom and grab everything you’ll need for the journey. You almost reach for your hammer again-

...looks like you’re stuck with a light sword and a crossbow for now. It’s all you can hold up without your arms shaking. You’ll be alright with these, right? 

You also grab an old heavy cloak. It’ll keep you warm and might... keep the monsters from smelling you?

Is that how they do it? They smell you? Seems kinda dumb, y’know? Do.. do hobbes have noses? You could swear they do, but have you actually paid attention? They’re technically kids, so they should, right? How does that even work? Wh

You try not to think about it.  
...anyway, you grab some health potions and some food from downstairs and pack it all up. Looks like you’re good to go. Now you just have to, uh, go. 

With purpose, you walk to your locked front door. You uh... you unlock it. Just have to open it.  
...  
...  
You did it earlier, to get the letter, it didn’t even matter then! You didn’t bat an eye! Just, y’know,....  
...  
You put your hand on the doorknob.   
This is painful.   
Why is it so hard.   
Just turn the knob and open the door.

(It’s a good thing your thoughts are only in your head. It would be nauseating if someone had to read out this situation.)

Aha! You did it! The door is open!   
You step outside. It’s still raining, but you wouldn’t really call it storming anymore. Side not, you can’t even tell what time it is because the sky is just so dark. It’s really unsettling.

As you walk through the streets on the way to Westcliff, they’re empty. Like a ghost town. You shudder. Between the swallowing silence and the heavy, wet air, your town- your home feels like...well... Wraithmarsh. 

At least no one can see you like this. It would be really embarrassing if the people saw you like this, all spindly and short. They’d probably stop liking you. 

Actually, you must look pretty ugly right now. 

At least you know Reaver won’t care. He doesn’t care about anything to do with you, does he? He’ll make some remark that you’re ugly and then demand you help him with whatever it is he messaged you for. Simple. 

You make your way through the middle of the market and pass through the gate to Bower Lake. Hopefully nothing else will jump out and attack you. Hopefully.

_________________

You didn’t make it more than 20 feet before you heard the tell-take clicking of beetles. Gods, your muscles better remember how to use a sword or you’re doomed. You readied your sword and watched as the beetles dug up from their hiding places. 

They were green beetles, so thanks for small mercies. You counted four in all. Normally one swing of your hammer could take out three at a time, but we’ll have to see how well you do now. 

One flew up and right towards you. You slashed your sword down right in front of your face-

Ouch. You were early.

The beetle collided with your head and bounced back unharmed. It came at you again and you rolled right into another. It also hit you. You punched it with the hilt of your sword and heard it’s shell crack. That didn’t stop it, and it came back at you. You sliced your sword down and it just slid right off the crunchy shell. 

This sword is so low quality! With your maste-

Bonk.

Shit! You rolled to the side again, already feeling bruised on your... everywhere... and held up your sword. 

So one’s cracked but still flying and the rest are still unharmed. Gods, and you’re already tired? 

No time to think about that, the cracked one made a rush at you, zooming for another head shot. 

Wait for it...

Wait for it...

Wai- NOW!

You brought your hilt up and the beetle flew straight into it and boom! Fell right out of the air! That’s more like it! 

The next one launched a ball at you but you rolled out of the way. You rolled again, slashing your arm out in two quick strokes when you were upright again and cutting down another beetle. Halfway there! 

A ball was launched right over your shoulder and you did a 180 and cut that one down too. One more left!

The remaining beetle knocked into you again but you held your ground and punched with the hilt of sword-

That’s probably the best crunch you’ve ever heard in your life. 

You looked at the four dead beetles arranged around you and waited. And waited. 

Ah. It looks like you can’t collect experience anymore either. That’s unfortunate, you could’ve learned some new moves. But you suppose you expected it. Normal people can’t do that, and you are normal now.... unfortunately. 

You went to fix your hair and touched something wet. Ah. That would be blood. Not very good, but at least you brought a potion with you. You pulled it out and drank it.   
You didn’t feel much better? You could feel that your head wound had closed up, but you still had a nasty headache. And your body still aches.   
Ugh, no wonder you’re like the only person who buys potions. They barely do anything to you like this! 

Even if you got your powers back right now, it couldn’t be soon enough. 

You grumpily trodded on through Bower Lake, running at any signs of a fight. You weren’t stupid enough to fight like this if you didn’t absolutely need to. 

By nightfall, you had made it to the edge of Brightwood, it’s familiar purple banners fluttering each side of the path. You could only guess it was night, though, since the sky’s been dark with rain clouds the whole time. You found a rock outcropping that hid you from the main path and offered some shelter from the rain and started to set up there. It wasn’t ideal, but nothing today was, apparently. Whatever. What was that smell? It smelled like a rotting body but worse somehow. Like a-

-a wet hobbe. As soon as you turned around, two camouflaged hobbes hopped out of a bush and started running and grunting at you. 

Gods, can you just get a break? This whole premise is just so stupid! Can’t drink some water, can’t walk through the field, can’t sit down by a rock,

Enough already! You’re sore and you’re tired and you’re gonna kick the snot out of these thrice-damned hobbes for messing with you! 

With an angry shout, you brought your sword down with both hands, bonking the hobbe closest to you and then kicking it back about three feet. It went still. The second one’s grunts turned fearful and it turned around and started running the other way. Oh, so now it doesn’t wanna fight? Too bad. Shouldn’t have attacked you first! You pulled out your crossbow, took aim, and fired....   
and you missed. Right. You have lost your skill powers too. Luckily it was running straight, right? You fired again-

And again-

And- ok got it.   
The bolt struck the hobbe’s midsection and it fell over and was quiet. Good. You went back to the outcropping, sat down, pulled your heavy cloak around you, and rested.


End file.
